Question: Add. $61.5 + 17.2 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${5}$ $1$ $7$ $.$ ${2}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ ${{1}}$ $.$ ${5}$ $+$ $1$ ${7}$ $.$ ${2}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $8$ $.$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({61} + {17}) + ({0.5} + {0.2})\\\\ &={78} + {0.7}\\\\ &=78.7 \end{aligned}$ $61.5 + 17.2= 78.7$